Hunger Games: Rebellion
by HollowfiedDemon
Summary: It is the 74th Annual Hunger Games, but there is a dynamic duo from District 12 who have both volunteered for the occasion. Many people have died for this, but what can be done about it? Watch as the two District 12 tributes fight their away against all odds, and maybe even come out on top...


**It has been way too long since I have last uploaded, damn laptop died on me. Well here comes a new oneshot for now, with a possible continuation if it gets some decent publicity.**

**I don't own the Hunger Games, but I do enjoy the movies so onward with the program!**

**Side note: the following will be set in the point of view of good ol' Miss Everdeen!**

_No... I have to do this...she can't be the one picked... _

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shouted at the woman on the stage, gaining her attention and everyone else's that was in my district. We were all waiting to see who would be chosen to represent District 12 in the 75th Annual Hunger Games, which is just a way the world has decided to keep the rich entertained.

"Ah, seems we have a volunteer! Well come on up, darling, and let's introduce you to everyone!" The lady's voice was so happy, but I could tell it seemed forced as she spoke, like she had to talk like that to try and get everyone else in a better mood...Well, it wasn't really working to be completely honest.

"And what is your name, dear?"

Woah..I was on the stage already? I didn't realize I walked up already, time seemed to go slow for me, but it sped up in the real world...My name, yes my name, I'm..

"Katniss... Katniss Everdeen." I spoke into the microphone she tried shoving down my throat.

"Oh.. I am willing to bet my hat that was your sister..right?" Her eyes met mine, holding sorrow and pain within them. I nodded my response, which caused her to press the mic into my lips.

"Y..Yes she is.." I replied quietly.

"Well then, let us have a rousing applause for Katniss!" She began clapping, but it wasn't met with anyone else's...

Except for one other person..a boy, well, he looked about my age..

He was clapping, slowly, but it was louder than the deafening silence throughout the district. He had a wide smile on his face, from what I could tell.. everyone looked at him like he had some sort of body-altered deformity.

"Well, I am not gonna let her take the spotlight, I shall volunteer for the men, er I mean...boys!" He said in a cocky tone, looking back at all those in his section, who either stared at him in horror, or anger.

He walked up the stairs and the lady just continued to stare, as did everyone in the district, including the guards.

"Oh, um... And you are?" She held the mic to him, he leaned into it sideways and stared out at the crowd as if he were some rockstar.

"Jaguar NightHunter Trident!" He spoke confidently, his hand in the air with his pinky and index finger raised as his words left his mouth. I don't what it was about this guy, but he seemed off..anxious even, almost like he was excited for this to be happening.

"Well then, Katniss and Jaguar, please shake hands, and remember!" She exclaimed the last of her speech behind us as we shook hands, he smirked at me as our hands tightened around each other, which kind of freaked me out.

"Good luck, Miss Everdeen.." He whispered to me as he looked out to our district one more time before turning and going into different rooms. I sat down on a chair with bile building in my throat, but I just relaxed and cleared my mind as the door busted open...My sister and mother came running inside, but my sister beat her to me before throwing her arms around my neck.

"I know..I know.. It was stupid, but I did this for you..You can still provide for the family you hear? There is still the money you can make by selling cheese from your goat okay?" I received a nod as an answer, and then I walked over to our mother.

"Take care of her, okay? do not cry, it isn't worth it. You need to be strong for her, okay?" I kept repeating these words as we hugged, and I felt her holding back sobs, then the guards came back in to take them away.

I said my final farewells with tears in my eyes, they were pulled out and the door was slammed shut... I stood there, time started slowing down to me again, but Peeta, of all people, entered the room...

"He..sends his regards..but wanted me to check on you..Wanted to tell you what you did today was brave, but before he could say anything else..they..they took him away, thought that the two of us were together and let me in.." He said through a shaky voice, but his eyes stayed strong, he stared at me like a hero...but I wasn't the only one who volunteered, Jag..

"Well..I should get going, mother still needs help with the pigs..I will be watching the games for you, Katniss..I hope you win it for our district, maybe they won't see us as weak anymore.." He said before walking out, shutting the door behind him.

Wow...He couldn't even see me..I wanted to tell him to not let my family starve..to be there, but he should know to do that already..I hope..

"Come on, Miss Everdeen, the train is here for you. I shall get Mister Trident and we will meet you out front." A guard said before a sharp pain went up my arm but that was probably from his strong grip before he pulled me out of the room and into the front hallway.

I saw him disappear out of thin air seemed, but that was probably from me blinking slowly... I was getting tired I guess.. Which is weird, I have never felt this tired before, but I have been going through a lot today.. I at least saved my sister from the terror that was to happen within the next month.. Was I in a bed? I am already on the train now? I guess time is just going too fast to me, well...I should sleep now..

**Katniss' Dreamscape:**

_Ouch..wasn't I just in bed? Maybe I just fell out onto the floor.._ I gasped as I roused myself up from a hard floor with white tiles...

"Where..am I?" I asked aloud to no one in particular, but a deep voice responded to my question, and he was right behind me.

"Well, my dear, you are in your dreams!" He said as I sat up to look at him, but there wasn't a normal-looking person with the voice. He definitely looked like a person, but his face was covered with a white tribal mask, the eyes were cut out, but the nose and mouth areas weren't. His mouth was covered in sharp teeth, in a shark-grin position, and the nose was drawn in, but it matched the sinister appearance of the rest of the mask.

"Who..are you?" I asked before slowly getting to my feet, looking down at the, now transparent floor that seemed to be moving at a high speed, and it was following the train I was suppose to be asleep on..

"Me? Well, I guess I cannot really blame you for not being aware of who I am, but I am your guardian. Well, the guardian of the 12th District that is." He responded to my question sternly, almost as if he were my father telling me what my purpose in life is. I nodded as a reply as I looked into the blackness that was his eyes, and even though I couldn't see them, it was almost like his eyes were looking through me.. I feel so confused right now..

"I can tell you aren't sure what is going on right now, but follow your heart, go with your instincts, and listen to the advice given to you, ya hear?" He asked as I suddenly felt the floor coming out from under me...

_Oh no..._

I was falling I felt myself falling.. I can't go like this.. I haven't even started and it is about to be the end for me...

_Wake up..._

_Wake up.. _The voice sounded closer...and it sounded like that woman's..

**Real World:**

"Katniss, dearest.. Wake up!"

And just like that I sprang upward, my forehead drenched in sweat as I scared the daylights out of the lady before me.. So wait.. That was a dream?

"Oh...just a dream.." I said to myself...

"Just a dream? Seemed more like a nightmare to me, ohoho.. Sorry, but I wanted to introduce you to your mentor, he and Jaguar are with each other right now as we speak. Even though you two are in the same district, he will be your enemy at some point, so don't think he will protect you along with his own hide during the games. Now, get up." She was definitely a morning person, but even all that makeup couldn't hide those bags she had...There was something off about this woman, and I couldn't guess wha-

"Hey now, I know we aren't on the field yet, so don't try tacklin' me to get ahead this early!" Jaguar said underneath me. Bright red eyes staring up into my own as I could feel the smirk behind his words.

"Oh.. s..sorry Jaguar.. I was drifting off.." I replied as I stood, helping him up as well. I looked to see a laughing older male with faded blonde hair, I suppose he was our mentor.

"Oh wow, hilarious, just hilarious! Now, I heard of district members being close, but I have never seen a couple being chosen together." He said behind emotionless eyes.

"Ya know, ya are cute and all, Miss Everdeen, but not exactly mah type!" Jaguar snickered as he sat back in his chair after picking it up off the floor, taking a sip of what smelled like coffee.

"Well, I guess I should introduce myself, I am Haymitch, your mentor and a previous champion of the Hunger Games! I guess I am supposed to give you advice, tell you of what I experienced, and tell you how to survive! The only thing you really need to do, is be liked!" He said as he downed a glass of vodka, filling another one up and taking a sip as I began to ask..

"Be liked? What for?" I guess my tone wasn't the most pleasant, and he seemed a little upset, but it didn't remove his good mood.

"Well to get sponsors.. The only thing I can to is give them expectations of you, but the rest is really how you hold yourself. Now you could very well be a complete positive Patty like Effie over there.. Or the negative Nancy like how you are right now, but it doesn't matter as long as you get in the good graces of as many sponsors as possible!" He was pouring another glass full when he paused his sentence, and finished his alcohol at the end.

"Now getting the sponsors isn't very hard, in fact you two are actually pretty luck to have Mitchie and myself to give good words about the two of you! We are both well-known in the capital, so it shouldn't be too difficult for either of you two to get lucky with some helpful survival tools!" Effie exclaimed happily before biting into a Danish, which Jaguar also helped himself to the complimentary refreshments that were laid out on the tables in the car we were inside.

"Ya know, Miss Everdeen, ya should really eat some of this. Being from a poor district, we never have this kinda opportunity tah indulge!" He smirked after swallowing a muffin, which I will admit looked pretty good, so I filled my plate with some of the various foods at hand.

"We will talk more once we get you two to the capital, but for now, just enjoy the food and drinks!" Effie said to the two of us, and we both nodded in thanks and went about eating.

An hour or two passed and we were both sitting on the couch in a different train car on the train, I looked over and Jaguar was picking food from his, surprisingly sharp, teeth with a metal fork, which made me cringe.

"I have never really seen you before, how old are you?" I asked to break the silence, and he looked over at me with those red eyes and sucked his teeth after pulling the fork out.

"Seventeen, and I figured. I don't go out in public very much, so very few people know 'bout me. I keep tah mahself, and everyone goes on living." He said, but there wasn't any sadness in his voice, he was still confident, even when admitting he was a loner.

"What about your family, you don't seemed worried at all about whether or not you will see them again, do you think you will win?" I decided there shouldn't be any personal boundaries because we were both in the same boat, or train rather. Even though he didn't show it, I felt the sadness in the room after I asked, but I didn't feel sorry, even though I knew nothing about him, I could tell he didn't mind people who were as blunt as I was.

"They are all dead. I don't really have anyone, so who's there tah really miss?" He snorted as he let one side of his lip curl into a half smile, but it was obvious it was forced out.

"Oh.. I am so sorry.. I didn't-"

"Ain't a big deal, ya didn't know! Cant blame ya fer bein' curious, right? Mother died of disease when I was still technically newborn, so I don't got much memory of her, Dad was a no show, so it was just myself in my twin brothers. They ain't around either, got taken away after they were caught stealin' food fer me. They didn't know which one though, so they took both of them, but they didn't say who they stole for, so it was jus' me, mahself,and I ever since. I've been alone since I was ten, and decided to finally enlist in this year's Hunger Games tah get away." He seemed happy while telling me his story, which went by surprisingly fast, but I was stuck on every word, every breath, every single sound that came from him. It was then I noticed black markings around his neck that disappeared into his shirt, and his sleeves were rolled up so I could see that his arms were both covered in similar ways, but I looked back up at him before he even noticed my staring.

"How 'bout ya, Everdeen? Betcha didn't expect tah be in this year's games, huh? What's yer story?" He asked behind interested eyes, like a cat being entertained by a ball of yarn he stared at me stalking my soon to be story with the upmost curiosity. Almost like he was ready to pounce on me and forcefully obtain what I was about to say, but I managed to start talking.

"Well, you know my sister was about to be picked, and I didn't want her first time being put into the drawing to have her get chosen.. It has only been her, me, and our mother for a few years now.." I then began to ramble about my father and, oddly enough, Gale. He seemed pretty interested in what I had to say.

"Well, it is pretty nice tah know I got someone lookin' behind me, gives me a bit of confidence goin' intah this thing. Don't worry, I got yer back too. Pretty cool ya know how tah use a bow, I was never interesting in dat kinda thing." He got up to look out the window, and sure enough, the capital was in view. There were crowds of screaming people waving at us as I went up beside Jaguar, who waved back at them with a smile.

"Well, seems we have reached our stop, come along children, let's go meet your stylist!" Effie sang happily in a new ensemble as she went off the car first, followed by Haymitch, Jaguar, and finally me. I looked around at the people of the capital, and they all looked similar to what Effie dressed like, their outfits were something that of a circus, according to Jaguar.

"Ah, so I look like a circus freak, huh mister district 12 volunteer?" A man with gold eyeshadow and multiple ear piercings came up to us with a smile, but it changed into a bit of an angry look once Jaguar opened his mouth.

"Well not ya, but yer colleagues seem tah watch old videos of 'famous' pop legends!" Jaguar made the quotes with his fingers for emphasis.

"Now Jaguar, this is Cinna. He is going to be the reason that you will be looking your absolute best for the sponsors during your entrance into the capital building,so you should be nice to him." Effie said as she put her opposite hands on the two male's chests, keeping them apart.

"Oh well I am so sorry fer mah behavior, Cinna sir, but at least ya won't put me in some frilly ass outfit.." Jaguar said through his sharp smile, his red eyes glowing a bit as he spoke, which made the stylist smile in return and accept his apology.

"Oh, and this is Katniss Everdeen, but you three must get going if you plan to make it in time fore the opening ceremony!" Effie ushered the three of us to the rooms we would share for our makeup and wardrobe, a wall separating the two of us.

An hour later, Cinna came in after finishing his work on Jaguar, a light smile on his face as he looked at me, saying how honored he was to be working with two people who had a "fire in their hearts," which gave him a good idea for the costumes we would be in.

"Ya know, the shit looks pretty real, ya sure we ain't gonna turn ta ash before we make it ta the games?" Jaguar said as he looked at me and Cinna from his spot on the couch in the lobby the five of us were in.

"They look real, but it isn't real, so there isn't anything to worry about, Jag!" Cinna replied matter-of-factly to the male across from us. He was in a black vest that had no sleeves, which showed off his decently-sized arms and tattoos, which were two sleeves. The one on his left arm were being pulled upward from where the back of his hand into the spear of a some sort that was being held by a giant hand, but the owner was not visible. His right arm looked like it was torn apart by some wild animal, and the bones were shown under torn muscle, and the hand was a total skeleton. The tattoo looked so realistic it scared a few of those who just happened to glance at it while walking by. His chest was covered by a metal exoskeleton that seemed to spark a few times, and his neck tattoos were visible, the one wrapped around his throat saying 'Familia' in gothic lettering that seemed to be ripping its way into his skin, the sides of his neck had thin fingers with claws digging into him as well. his lower half was covered by black leather pants with exhaust pipes that were horizontal from his legs, and a pair of chained boots that ended just below them. his appearance seemed pretty frightening, especially the side of his face, which looked like had been melted away, leaving only a skull that was decorated. His black hair was slicked back and his eyes looked a lot brighter without it in his face.

"Well I sure am glad 'bout that, would be a shitty way tah go, ya know?" He replied as he looked out at the other people that passed by our lobby room.

My outfit was similar to his, but not as terrifying, it was just a simple black leather jumpsuit with black metal wings that hung from my shoulders, which also sparked a few times, almost in synch with Jaguar's skeletal chest. My boots also ended under a pair of exhaust pipes, but mine were more like heels, which gave me a lift that left me just below Jaguar's nose.

"District 12, we are lining up the other districts and we are keeping them a ways apart, but we need you on your carriage within the next several minutes to keep it all on schedule." A small woman opened the short just after knocking to get our attention, then left as quickly as she poked her head in to inform us. Jaguar stood up and I did the same, albeit rather reluctantly due to my fear of crowds. He noticed my face pale a bit and walked over, slinging his arm over my shoulder as if we were old pals who haven't seen each other in years.

"Jus' relax, Miss Everdeen! We got this, let's show 'em what District 12 is all about!" He said as the five of us began to walk to the opening of the stadium, which District 11 just entered.

"District 12, you guys are departing in 2 minutes! Mentors and stylist are to come this was to be put with the other district mentors and stylists!" The same small woman said to us, which we were already in the carriage and the horses began trotting when they were released from their chains. Slowly we went through a dark tunnel, the only was being given off our fire, which came from the wings on my back, and the exhaust pipes from both of our costumes.

As we were nearing the light, the crowd's roaring slowly stopped when our carriage came into view, we both noticed the fires stopped for a moment, but then Jaguar stopped on the part we were standing on and we were both alight again, and even the horses were as well on their sides, which caused the crowd to gasps in unison, but they realized we weren't harmed, so their cheering was back.

"Take mah hand, Miss Everdeen...They'll love it!" Jaguar smiled at me, he seemed pretty sincere about it, so I did, and he hoisted our hands up and the crowd did enjoy it, just like how he said. In fact, they cheered even louder, and I felt myself smile sincerely for the first time in I don't know how long.

After the ceremony, we were escorted to our hotel room, and since we were the 12th district, we got the top floor, and it was supposed to be the nicest room. I didn't really complain, and neither did Jaguar, he was actually really excited about the idea of living in this place for a month while we both trained from noon to 8 o'clock in the evening.

"Okay you two, there is one thing I didn't mention until now, but I need to know what strengths you two have.." Haymitch said after snapping his fingers in the middle of finishing his drink.

"Well, Katniss got some skills wit a bow, heard she can hit a squirrel between da eyes at a few yards, so she's got that!" Rayne complimented my bow skills, which made me blush a bit.

"Okay, and what about you, Jag?" Effie asked him seriously, which was weird hearing this tone from her.

"Hmm, I can see perfect in da dark, I can move through any area pretty clear, and I have a decent amount of strength. I was given the name Jaguar because I was seen taming one at age 5 when a pack leader tried killing me.." He began listing these things off, and I was definitely happy he was on my side for a while.

"Okay, well keep those skills fresh with you, but don't show anyone them, just let everyone believe you have nothing and you will catch them off guard." Haymitch replied with a smile on his face.

The next day we both got out of the shower at the same time, and he was in the middle of pulling one of the oversized shirts on that he requested, why he wanted bigger clothing was beyond me, but it definitely hid his frame well, and his tattoos were all covered up. Had he always had piercings on his eyesbrows, on the bridge of his nose, all over his ears, and on his bottom lip?

"Ya' know, I would say take a picture, but there's probably enough of 'em posted everywhere from our entrance.." He said as his eyes locked on mine, but I looked away with a blush on my face.

"I didn't know you had so many rods in your face.." I replied embarrassed, which was kind of ruse I admit, but he nodded and walked away. We sat at the table with Haymitch, Effie, and Cinna surprisingly, which I guess the stylists don't show up again until the public interview that happens the night before the real games.

"Now remember, all the districts will try to get inside your heads, just because they all have more money than you, even the 11th and 10th districts, even though they are the closest to the both of you. Just keep your minds clear and stay confident, but not cocky, except for you, Jag, stay just like that because that's how you always are. Katniss, don't lose your cool under any circumstance, okay?" Effie was giving us the rundown while we ate, our responses being muffled 'mhm," or "yes ma'am." and even a burp that Jaguar gave which caused all of us to laugh, including Effie herself, at the light-hearted humor.

When we entered the training facility and I could practically feel the excitement that Jaguar was feeling, it was impressive, but he seemed more happy about the fighting he would be doing than just the training. The two tributes from the first 6 districts looked at us with amusement, showing that the 12 of them had already formed a bond amongst each other. I had suspected as much, so I decided to talk amongst the other districts, but it seemed Jaguar had a different idea.

"Well hiya!" He popped up behind one of the 3rd district tributes, successfully making her scream from fright and drop the trident she was holding. He bent down to pick it up, smiling at the craftsmanship of the triple bladed spear.

"What are you doing here, 12th district?" A large guy with light hair and a firm jaw, who was a bit taller than what Jaguar was, but not nearly as terrifying as he thought. He shoved him back after Jaguar made a comment about his appearance of a "tinkerbell on steroids." and that he would have a better chance of winning if he showed off his "lily white ass to the judges." Hey now, I didn't say it, but I did get a bit of a kick out of it, and so did everyone in the training room.

"One more incident like that and both of you will be terminated from training for a week, you got that tributes?" the four guards that were trying to get backup said as they separated the two, earning a salute from Jaguar, who then strutted off in my direction as a soldier.

"Lookie what I found, Miss Everdeen! It 's mah last name! Nice right?" He twirled the weapon in his fingers and smiled as he did so effortlessly, earning attention that we were told not to gain by the other tributes.

"You shouldn't showcase your strength, Jaguar, Haymitch told us that as the most important. You don't see me hitting the moving dummies in the pupil with this bow do you? I am only getting above the heart to show that I won't be too much of a challenge and catch them by surprise." I whispered with some venom behind my words at the male in front of me, who nodded his apology and went to go find something to entertain himself with, which was the sparring instructor...

_This..is going to be..the longest month..of my life.._ I thought to myself as he wrestled around like a little kid with the upper districts.

**XXXX**

_for someone who use to be a loner, Jaguar sure did like being the center of attention...and pretty often... _I thought to myself as I watched his most recent prank unfold. He got a little girl with dark skin to steal one of the 1st district tribute's knife and hide up in the scaffolding, which made his start a fight with the closest person he could grab, which resulted in the two being banned from training for a whole week. I noticed a normal-sized male looking up at her, their skin, eyes, and hair all dark and pretty similar to one another, and he then looked at me and smiled with a nod. If there was anything I could say about Jaguar, he is crazy...but he is definitely a good distraction.

"So, Miss Everdeen-" Jaguar started before I cut him off in the elevator we were both on.

"Katniss..I keep telling you to call me Katniss.." I sighed as he turned his head like a dog who got confused, then letting him continue to speak, but his mind changed...shocker..

"Well I keep tellin' ya ta call meh Jag like how everyone else calls meh now! Why don'tcha do it?" He questioned as he pulled his hair up and tied it, his red eyes glowing a bit, staring into my eyes when he did it.

"Fine..Jag, what do you want?" I gave in, causing him to give me a smirk that showed off his sharp teeth.

"Good.. Katniss, how 'bout ya be mah love?" He asked nonchalantly as the elevator doors opened. I'm pretty sure I must have had some shocked look on my face, so when the doors revealed Cinna, Effie, and Haymitch, they were real quick with the questions and the concerns.

"Katniss? Dear are you alright?" Effie asked as she pulled me out of the elevator to prevent me from going back down, and Cinna just tapped my shoulder like a concerned best friends, Haymitch just raised an eyebrow out of curiosity as Jag just walked into the penthouse.

"Y..Yes, I am okay, just really tired from the training today. I mean, unlike Jag..." I paused as I accidentally brought the name up again.. He just so casually brought up the fact that he wanted me to be..to be his love, but was he actually serious about it? Oh right, I am supposed to be talking right now, aren't I?

"He does everything effortlessly, so now it's just up to me, this way I can prove to be a worthy ally to our district. Sure, I am good with a bow, but who's to say I will be able to get to one when the games start, I wouldn't even know where to grab it at. I'm sure that it would be where all the better supplies would be at like how Haymitch described to us, right?" I asked the trio of adults, who all agreed with me.

"Well that's great you are trying to give yourself a better fighting chance by increasing your skill range, so you have learned the basic survival techniques correct? Like how to make a fire, filter water, and how to tie yourself high up instead of sleeping on ground level?" Haymitch went listing off a few more things that I never really though about improving on, or learning at all for that matter, so I definitely listened up to the point went Jag came into the main room. It seemed he just got a shower, because his hair was matted all over his face, but he never really cut it to make stay the same nose length he had it when we first met. It was now past his shoulders when he didn't have it up in a ponytail, but he looked more mysterious and sinister with it being coal black, practically casting a shadow on his face. He definitely got stronger, how I haven't the slightest clue, because the only training he seemed to do was to torment others when he was not playing around with the various weapons at all of our disposal, which was more often than doing any actually training. I wondered if he knew any of the survival techniques Haymitch was currently saying to me, he probably did, because he listened to our mentor more often than he led on, but I could see his ears shift underneath his hair when the older male would begin speaking, but he made it seem like he was off looking at something more important at the time, which normally was me.. Kind of how he is doing right now, oh wait. He has that smirk on his face again, great, he knows that I have been staring. He walked over to me and handed me one of the vitamin drinks he had in his hands.

"Meet me in mah room, right after everyone's 'sleep, got it?" He whispered as he walked by, not even waiting for any answer whatsoever. Did that mean he knew I would come? Was he that confident, or was I just that predictable and easily manipulated by this guy? Was I?

It was probably a few minutes passed nine when I finally heard the snoring of Haymitch, normally drinking himself asleep ever since we got here, but I never really saw anyone question it. Effie would normally just "yell" at him for drinking so much, but she never really did something about it. He was always the last one to fall asleep, Effie being the first, and I would eventually follow her right after her, but I never knew when Jag would go to bed. It was strange, but he always seemed the most alert of any of us, but he never really told anyone when he would go to bed, he just went in his room and we didn't hear or see him until the next morning. He was the last of all of us to at least come out of his room, and he never seemed tired, and if he did, well you certainly couldn't tell. I eventually got my courage and walked out of my room, leaving the door open slightly I tapped on his, which was only a few feet from mine, but extended as far as mine in a horizontal direction from my own room. He opened the door before I could even pull my hand away, and he welcomed me inside.

"Ya made it, 'sa good thing! I had a few things I wanted tah talk tah ya 'bout a few things.. First of all, I need ya tah know I ain't plannin' tah go into dis thing alone, ya know? By that, guess I am sayin' that I have a few people I am bringin', not to the games, but up do that capital buildin'." He said with a strong look in his eyes, one that demanded respect, but at the same time, he was gentle not to scare me away from him.

"What do you mean by that? Are you planning on escaping?" I whispered back to him, completely shocked, because I never expected something like this to come from him.

"Exactly, yer smart, Katniss, but ya need tah realize I don't plan on lettin' this go on for any longer passed 74 years. That story I told ya 'bout mah family was a lie. Each and every single one of them, minus mah pops, died 'cause of this thing. Mah ma was first, only having me fer a few months before the next games, but she neva told no one 'bout me, so she was forced to be entered. Her name was drawn and mah brothahs an' I heard 'bout it from a friend of ours... Then the first born twin was chosen, but the other refused to let him go without a fight, so he was stun gunned, but it wasn't to just silence him, well it did..but ya get it... They both died that year's games, and I decided that after I turned 17, I would be the one tah start a rebellion. I 'ave been plannin' tah let this year's games be the most famous, not because of me bein' the first eva volunteer, but because I was gonna put an end tah it." He was staring at me the whole time, even letting a few tears stream down his face when telling me the real story of his family, but that didn't make his voice crack up any, he was strong though.. I will give him that.

"But.. Why tell me this?" I asked while looking down at my feet.

"'Cuz ya also are gonna be the reason why this year is going to go down in history... Ya were the first eva Hunger Games volunteer.. I was the second, but we were the only people to volunteer, let alone tah be the only district tah have both tributes tah do so. We are gonna be heroes..." He smiled as he walked over to his big window, opening it up and leaning against the side, looking outward into the city like he was planning to overthrow it.. wait.. he does plan on overthrowing it, with me on his side.. Would I be able to do such a thing?

Would I be able to wage war on the capital?

**And that is it for this! Like I said, I may continue this story, and it was actually kinda fun to write about.**

**I normally don't write stories about books that turn into movies, but it was interesting to say the least!**

**I do not own the Hunger Games, I only own Jaguar and his family because they are my on original characters (OCs).**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Bye bye!**


End file.
